


必然事故

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha Protagonist, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, omega Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: Max中了催情药，他们得想办法解决这个问题。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	必然事故

**Author's Note:**

> 是[《应急处理》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137084)和[《违规操作》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311635)的续篇。  
> Max=Neil。

“那酒不对劲。”男人说。

“他尝得出来。”尼尔说，“他是故意的。”

他们在特维尔，兹韦兹达酒店正门往外多数一个路口的空地上，一辆肯沃斯的后车厢里。在摄像头和窃听器的双重作用下，他们得以坐在这儿实时掌握到会场内的情况。摄像头被事前装在会场内，窃听器则藏在麦克斯的外套领子里。他接了别人递来的酒，一杯莫斯科骡，两分钟前的监控画面里显示那杯酒刚被从吧台边带走时就混入了一些细小的粉末状物体。麦克斯倚在方桌边，单手按在鲜红的桌布上，嘴唇碰到杯沿，先是尝了一小口，略一停顿，而后喝进了更多。P从屏幕上移开视线，看向尼尔的脸。“什么？”

“又不是毒药。”尼尔轻描淡写道，“就是那种在这类场合很容易出现的东西。Alpha们总是很容易对Omega产生一些误解，觉得能够掌控欲望就能掌控一切。而他们总以为欲望只关乎一点儿小小的生理性刺激。”

麦克斯在笑。他用俄语跟人对话，从一打不怀好意地盯着他看的Alpha当中像个没事人一样地钻过去。他的身形一直框在摄像头们能拍摄到的范围内，他会有意无意地往上瞥。他还没真正接触到信条的核心秘密，但已经跟这组织的头目混得很熟——也许太熟了一点儿。他十七岁，高挑漂亮，面孔轮廓已经长开大半，让人很难忽略掉他和尼尔之间的实际联系。每次碰上这种需要出来盯着麦克斯的任务，尼尔的态度都会变得很是暧昧，一半抗拒混着一半无可奈何。

叛逆期的麦克斯米利安·萨特很难搞。他会逃家，摸着旧线跑回他父亲涉足过的行当里，弄些不太合规的操作，然后转头就把搜刮来的东西给P抖得干干净净。他不是想要敛财，只是想要引人注意。所以他转头就把好处全卖给信条，造成的结果就是他变得像是个已经稳定下来的外围人员，只要话事人点头同意随时都会被吸纳进核心圈的那种。P就这么被吊在他身后，有时不免苦恼地瞪一眼尼尔。尼尔假装没注意到，继续盯着监控屏幕。

凯特一度将她的独子护得很好，但在麦克斯自个儿跑出来瞎浪荡之后，他的Omega身份也就不是个秘密了。很多寡头都在暗中盯着这个小萨特，一边对他笑脸相迎，一边在暗中盘算怎么将他连同他背后的财富一起吃进去。麦克斯还在喝酒，他看上去一点儿都不慌。P知道他在外套底下藏着枪，裤脚内侧藏着短匕。他的搏击能力已经变得很不错，真要跟人在有不少掩体和可利用的杂物的地方打起来，以一敌多也不是痴人说梦。也许他能在那些药粉开始生效之前就把周围的混球们干掉，然后从容地离开会场，去到安全的地方再考虑解决方案。他在嘴角保持着讨人喜欢的弯弧，他的眼睛又一次上瞥。P忽然意识到他是在寻找可能安置了摄像头的隐蔽点。

“他猜到了我在看？”

“你总是在看。”尼尔咕哝道，“涉及到麦克斯的时候就不是录像，总是实时的。他早就知道了。”

“万一我真的没在看呢？”P皱起眉，“时间逆行会受到已成立的现实的制约。如果没有形成记录，我就无法确定今晚会不会出事。如果我没在这里，我也没办法及时把他从麻烦中拉出来。他不能这么无条件地信任我。”

“如果你没在，那么，”他身边的年轻人挠了挠鼻翼，“反正你也没在跟他约会，他在中了招之后跟谁调情你都管不着。”

画面中的麦克斯已经喝掉了大半杯酒。P深吸了一口气。“尼尔。”

“别瞪我。我在说他。”

“要是真出了事就不仅仅是跟谁调情的问题了。”

“你去说他。”尼尔执拗地盯着前方的屏幕，声音里底气不太足，听上去甚至有些可怜巴巴的，“是他喜欢扮成漂亮宝贝去当诱饵并等着看你会不会对此感到生气，又不是我。”

麦克斯还端着酒杯，嘴唇贴在杯口上。有人走近他，问他对晚宴的感想如何，他用一种微醺般的轻柔声音答话。他的眼神依然很不老实，他倚在桌沿，双腿轻轻相叠，浅灰色的合身剪裁将他腰部以下的线条拉得格外引人注意。他的脸上洋溢着一种天真又甜蜜的微笑，仿佛对正在迫近自己的威胁毫无察觉。然而P看得出来他在刻意展示自己，占据会场居中的位置，一举一动都能抓取到场内多数人的注意力。他在挑逗周围的凶兽。他看上去乐在其中。

“你在青春期里是这种兴趣吗？”P感到一阵头疼，又觉得有些好笑。尼尔在他旁边呻吟了一声，用手掌挡住了自己的半张脸。

他们等了大概五分钟。药粉开始起作用的速度还挺快，麦克斯松开了自己的领结，非常随意地塞进了胸口处的衣袋里。能够被捕捉到的只有会场内的声音，还有画面，并不包含气味的部分。但依照他加重的呼吸来判断，如果他没有事前喷好气味阻隔剂，他所站的位置附近应该已经香飘四溢了。

至少有半打人留意到了这个讯号。麦克斯放下已经喝干的酒杯，手指按在衬衣最上方的领扣处，轻飘飘地抬起步子，从一个监控画面走进另一个。有人来揽他的腰，他巧妙地滑步避过，半身斜靠进另一个高个儿Alpha的怀里，然后小小地惊呼了一声——听上去略有些做作。尼尔又一次捂住了脸，只留下P还盯着场内画面。在被背后的男人抱住之前，麦克斯轻轻跳开了。此时在他半径三米以内已经聚集了超过五个Alpha，其中两个在接近他的路线上相撞了，另外三个也被他来回挪移的方位弄乱了阵脚。

“先生们。”麦克斯说回了英语，“考虑到你们大概都不是乐于分享的主儿……”

他眨着眼，松开了那颗领扣。监控画面显示他身边的所有人同时深吸了一口气。麦克斯微笑着，露在外头的一小段脖颈相当光滑。他没有直接露出自己的腺体，但当然了，这种程度已经足够他牵动周围人的情绪和荷尔蒙水平了。

“……而我嘛，作为一个Omega算是弱势方，难免会在争抢过程中讨不到好……”

他的鞋跟贴着桌沿滑过去，又躲开了一个人伸向他的手。Alpha们的斗争性向来很强，也许不同个体间会有些差异，但挤在几步内磕磕碰碰无疑会惹恼这一群体中的多数个体。换在正常情况下，也许他们还能靠理智维持冷静，然而在旁边有个正拿着自己的信息素煽风点火的Omega时，事情就没那么简单了。麦克斯咂了下嘴，用颇为无辜的眼神挨个儿扫过已经开始互相瞪视的男人们。他从他们之间穿行过去，像船尖划开水面，只将涟漪抛在后头。他躲避纠缠时的姿态并不狼狈，宛如踩着舞步，优雅地斜移、旋转再让开身位。监控画面无法将场内的信息素冲突传递过来，但至少能拍出Alpha们各自窜起火气的模样。

“……你们先自行解决矛盾吧。”麦克斯说。在第一个人将推搡转化为一记砸向近旁人士的拳头时，他笑得更愉快了几分。“很好，就是这样。”

在这种每个人的手脚都不算干净且大家都心知肚明的场合里，但凡出现一丁点火药味儿都会被无限扩大，肢体冲突升级为暴力斗殴也就是短短几个呼吸之间的事。所以说保险起见Alpha也得在这种场合准备抑制剂，P盯着屏幕想。免得被别有用心的家伙扰乱心神再冲昏头脑。陷入求偶欲望时的个体本就是最容易被引爆兽性的，毕竟骨子里的争强好胜特性很难被抹消，这算是Alpha固有的毛病之一。

被卷入的人越来越多。有的是试图维持秩序而未果，有的是同样受了信息素的牵连，有的则是去给熟面孔帮忙的。始作俑者麦克斯一路溜达去了吧台边，给自己多拿了一杯酒，就这么待在一边看起了聚众斗殴现场的热闹。从他的表情来判断，他似乎看得很开心。

“你在青春期里是这种兴趣吗？”P又问了一次。尼尔用手指缝间看了眼屏幕，又并拢手指把眼睛遮了起来。

“人在年轻过头的时候的确很容易边犯傻边自鸣得意。”尼尔说，“你别看了。”

“我要是真的不看了，你又要怪我了。”P耸肩道。

尼尔发出了一声有气没力的悲鸣。

麦克斯也没真闲着。他在看了一会儿热闹之后回到场中，从已经被打得昏迷不醒的几个人身边扫走他在今晚的实际目标。藏在腕表内侧的时刻和姓名，缝进内侧衣袋的芯片，塞了些加密讯息的手机。有些是实体，有些是信息。他将信息记录下来，折叠起纸笺和他已经卸下的领结塞在了一块儿。他还陷在人群之中，他的脚步开始踉跄了。尼尔放下手掌，看了眼P，没经吩咐就起身跳出了后车厢。车辆很快发动了。

他们赶在麦克斯真的失去行动能力之前抵达了现场。尼尔留在驾驶座上，P闯进已经失控的宴会厅。他从人群当中把麦克斯拉出来，直接拦腰抱起扛在肩头。年轻人趴在他背上打着酒嗝，贴着他的衣服闷声发笑。

“嗨。”麦克斯轻声问他，“你在那边看了多久呀？”

P没回话。他忙着绕开那些还没倒下的家伙，肩上扛了个人让他的行动不太灵便，也不方便在被拦住去路的时候直接揍过去。麦克斯的体温已经变得很高，那股他已经闻过很多次的、再熟悉不过的甜香钻入他的鼻腔，令他下腹紧绷，这导致他在忙于寻找出路时不得不努力集中精神。几经波折后他闯出会场，室外的冷风令他头脑一清，也让他留意到麦克斯的气味与尼尔之间还是有些微不同的——更为纯粹，也缺乏了几分令他安心的气息。他知道这是因为什么。

他把麦克斯塞进肯沃斯的后车厢，安置在靠边的柔软坐垫上。监控屏幕已经熄灭了，驾驶座上的尼尔帮忙打开了后头的灯。麦克斯缩在坐垫里，双膝并拢着倒向一侧。他在被放下后还揽着P的脖子没松手，对着年长的男人笑得眼角弯弯。“你为我慌神了吗？”他小声问。他的面颊绯红，问完便略一扁嘴，显出几分委屈来。“你就一直这么看着，真能忍……我等了好久……”

他又打了个小酒嗝。他收紧了手臂，他在故意将男人往他的肩膀上按。他的信息素已经太过张扬了，光是气味就让他年轻的躯体显得诱人无比。P不得不短暂地屏住呼吸，免得自己的裤裆在一瞬间绷得太难受。

“……我闻起来怎么样？”麦克斯贴着他的耳朵问，然后对着他的耳廓亲了一下。

你这样真的是会被强奸的，男人很想这么语重心长地教育一下面前的问题青少年。当然了，依照麦克斯对他的喜爱程度，他十分怀疑自己直接在这里就提枪上阵也不会遭到丁点儿反抗，事实上那对麦克斯来说可能是正中下怀。他们确实没在约会，主要是P单方面地不肯答应。麦克斯对此颇为怨愤，于是隔段时间就会故意干出一些令他头痛的事儿——好比说这种拿自己当诱饵的做法。惹他生气，看他是否会担惊受怕，在这种可能被别的Alpha夺走的场合观察他能否多流露出几分更私人化的、形似嫉妒的情绪来。青少年的那点小心思不难把握，男人在看破一切的基础上得小心地斟酌挑选自己的回应方式。

他把麦克斯的手臂推开，转身跳出了后车厢，几大步跑到车头边，把自己塞进了副驾驶座，并把正在重新发动车辆的尼尔吓了一跳。“你不留在后面吗？”尼尔问。

“你是希望他在车里就把我的裤子扒了？”P没好气道。尼尔干笑了一声，踩下了油门。车行驶回马路上，过了两个路口后男人才想起要开窗透气。这时他闻到驾驶座那边也飘来了一阵颇为甜蜜的味道，登时悚然一惊。“等等，你又是怎么回事？连锁反应？”

“你想知道你现在闻起来是什么样吗？我的自制力已经算很好的了。”尼尔回答说，声音有一半都是从牙缝里挤出来的，“稍微忍忍吧，反正很快就回酒店了。”

他们实际下榻的酒店在三公里外，不算太远，而且夜间路况很好。一刻钟后他们就回到了P的房间里，标准间，单床，足够宽。尼尔的房间跟他门对门，只隔了一条走廊。尼尔没回自己的房间，他帮着男人把麦克斯架上楼、扔上床，从麦克斯的衣袋里搜刮走了他带出来的物品和信息记录。在一趟车程过后，药效已经完全发作了。麦克斯烧得厉害，瘫在床上迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，尼尔脱掉他的外衣以便对着各个衣兜掏掏摸摸的时候，他甚至似乎没意识到房间里还有个未来版的自己。尼尔的面颊也开始泛红了，鼻息渐趋急促，显然是在信息素浓度超标的环境里受到了连带影响。他在检查完毕后把那件外衣往地上一扔，一把抱住了正对着麦克斯发愁的男人的腰。

“别急着发情。”P按住他的胳膊，“帮我想想该怎么办。”

“别抵抗了。”尼尔哼声道，“跟我上床。”

他摸了把P的裤裆。男人闷哼了一声，扣住了尼尔的手腕。常人能在双倍的Omega信息素夹击下坚持多久？会场里的那些人遭到的戏弄都只有他时下的境遇的一半。他望着已经瘫软在床的麦克斯，他的男孩翻了个身，衬衣汗津津地贴着皮肤，系扣不知何时被麦克斯自己扯落了两颗，袒露出锁骨线与小半片胸膛。

男人咽了口唾沫。他的脑海里迅速闪回了一些过去的画面。尼尔给他留下过预警——也许算不上预警，但至少是预告。虽然更像是在打哑谜。有些事情无需说得那么清楚，只要理解到位就行。现在他理解到了，某个关键点就摆放在他面前。

“你得告诉我一件事。”他嘶声说，“我是不是在今晚标记你的？”

尼尔先是一愣，旋即开始闷声发笑。他绕到了男人的背后，几乎挂在了P的肩膀上，然后向前一压。男人被这一下弄得跌向了床铺，不得不伸出手去撑住自己的身躯。他几乎是正好支在了麦克斯的身上，年轻的Omega呼出的热流细细软软地拂过他的脸颊，令他浑身上下的血液都变得滚烫起来。

“听从你的心吧。”尼尔凑在他耳边说，腾出一只手来绕到他身前，摸上了他的裤腰。

麦克斯的体温高得不正常。他还穿着衣服的时候不停冒汗，咕哝着喊热，但当两个勉强还维持着一点儿理智的成年人帮他解开衬衣、扒下裤管的时候，他又轻轻打了个寒噤。很难说他此刻还剩下多少清醒意识，P想向尼尔求证，尼尔绷着嘴唇不肯作答。按说现状也还没脱缰到无法补救的地步，咬腺体注入信息素就对情热有缓解作用，之后他们大概能设法从行囊的边角缝隙里捞出一些用得上的东西。尼尔有随身常备抑制剂的好习惯，即使他肯不肯拿出来用是另一回事。

然而事情发展到现在，P觉得自己也差不多受够了。他的耐性还没好到能让两个Omega一起在自己的情欲点上来回摩擦还能冷静行事的程度，尽管逻辑上来说他们是同一个人，一个已经是他的Omega，另一个则很快就会获得相同的定义了。尼尔已经解开了他的裤腰带，帮他把长裤一路垮到脚踝，这会儿正用手指套弄着他已经硬到淌水的性器。他正伏在麦克斯身上，潮湿的龟头正贴着年轻人的小腹轻轻摩擦。他扳过麦克斯的肩，让颈后的腺体暴露出来，随后他低下头，几乎将脸埋进床垫，依然准确地一口咬上了目标点。

麦克斯发出了一声短促的呜咽。这应当是他头一次接受一个Alpha的留痕，他的身体在本能地颤栗，他的双腿夹紧了，膝骨互相磨蹭，他抬起一只手来，紧紧抓住了男人的袖衫边角。P将他困在自己的身下，固定住他的腰让他无法挣动得太厉害，血与更为馥郁的香味充斥着男人的口腔。这会儿他失去了那种把人吊在身后耍弄的本事，他被逮住了，变得唾手可得。换成是任何一个单方面想要得到他的Alpha来，他都没法加以抵抗。也许是该给这个很容易得意忘形的混小子留下一个教训，P这么琢磨着。他松开嘴，按在对方腰间的手指逐渐下移，滑过胯骨，抚过臀线，准备向臀缝里侧发动进攻。圈在他阴茎上的手指忽然松开了，从旁侧抓住了他的手腕。

“搞什么——尼尔？”

P侧头望过去。尼尔抿了下嘴，将麦克斯的腿根拨开了些，然后自行将手指从麦克斯两腿间的缝隙里捅了进去。P慢慢直起身子，有些惊愕地看着尼尔开始相当积极地用手指帮麦克斯进行扩张准备。在外围揉按，挤入指尖，没入指节，测试并确认肛口的放松程度。麦克斯茫然地瞪着眼，他的喘息声加重了，P根本无法判断他是否还能准确认知到外界事物，然后他就摸索着按上了男人的肩，凑到男人面前张开了嘴唇。

“我得提醒你一下，你是要操一个此前都没有过性经验的Omega——这跟他能把一众Alpha耍得团团转并不冲突。”尼尔在旁边说，语气紧绷绷的，“对他稍微好一点儿。”

他从麦克斯的股间抽走了手指。P斜眼望去，尼尔叠着右腿坐在床边，正盯着他自己那几根被麦克斯的体液弄得黏糊糊亮晶晶的手指看，嘴唇抿得很紧。和看上去非常神志不清的麦克斯相比，反而是他显得更紧张些。“你不记得多少细节，对吗？”P问他。

“对。”尼尔咬了咬牙，还是承认了，“药效可比喝到断片要厉害多了。否则我也不会这么放心地在他面前现身了。”

他又露出了那种待在监控屏幕前方时的复杂表情，无奈、憋屈且有几分可怜。麦克斯还仰着头，脸上挂着一点儿恍惚的笑意，微微张着嘴向人索吻。男人饶有兴趣地观察了几秒尼尔的反应，随后才将注意力转回到另一人身上。他抚上麦克斯的脸颊，边思考着这男孩实际获得的第一个成人式湿吻发生在本人意识不清的情况下是不是显得不太公平，边低下头去封住了那双嘴唇。

麦克斯是被烧得发昏，但不是真的昏了过去，姑且还能给出一些回应。P寻了个合适角度来逗弄他的舌头，他便也探出舌尖来与男人的相抵。他哼出的鼻音很是软糯，他散发出的气味愈发甜腻迷人，这让他本身成为了强有效的催情剂。男人边吻他边揉捏他的身体，从他的胸腹抚摸到腿根。尼尔还在一旁看着，这一事实让P感到加倍有趣了。他把麦克斯的两腿推高，自己的双膝都压在床沿。他的男孩愣愣地注视着他，眼神迷茫而柔软，好像对接下来要发生的事完全一无所知。

他的后穴被尼尔用手指抠弄过了，他的体液已经将肛口浸润得湿黏一片。男人握着自己的阴茎对准那个柔软的小洞，先是缓慢地压入龟头，并试图继续推进，随后立刻意识到了尼尔的提醒是出于何意。入口的部分不算困难，难的是接下来的那一段——他得将自己的阴茎插进Omega的生殖道，而麦克斯在实战方面的零经验意味着此前从未有人开拓过那里。

也许是药效所致，那条甬道前端的环状瓣处还算松弛，但当它作为处子的壁垒而存在时，再如何放松也算是一道不可忽视的关隘。男人深吸了一口气，将自己的阴茎抵在那儿缓缓磨蹭摇晃，让龟头一点点挤进去，而不至于蓦一下闯入将人弄伤。麦克斯张着嘴喘气，手指扣在床单上来回抓挠。男人进得缓而坚决，他只是在推入时十分谨慎，但几乎没有抽退半分。他总算顺利度过了最困难的部分，然而继续向里的每一寸也都是刚被掠取到的处子地，黏软湿热，诱人深入，同时也紧得吓人。

“——呃……”

麦克斯哽出一声抽噎。他将失神的双眼瞪得更大，显出惊惶又无助的模样。男人头一次顶入就逐渐插进了大半根，他停在那里，让麦克斯适应了一会儿被Alpha的器物肏开的感觉，待到麦克斯的腿股不再发抖得太厉害，他才开始后退，紧接着又是一次挺进。他能感觉到麦克斯的内壁是怎样被他一点点撑开的，被凿成他嵌入的形状，并在他暂退时依依不舍地缠绕着他的欲望。麦克斯湿得厉害，足够多的蜜液让阴茎与肉壁之间的摩擦变得相对黏滑顺畅，让暖热的洞穴内部的触感变得有如沉沼，让人着了魔一般对它依依不舍、只顾着在里头反复徘徊而不愿离开。

身下的吸附与贲张的信息素一同烧着残存的理智，P没忍住越干越狠。他把麦克斯的双腿折上去，又抓起麦克斯的手腕，引导着对方自行抱住腿根。男孩温顺地照做了，将身下的秘地完全袒露给他，承接着他愈发用力的深入撞击，喘息间裹进了细小的哭音。紧窄的甬道被整根穿刺过去，入肉时发出淫靡的湿响。除去肉体交合的动静，男人还敏锐地捕捉到了旁边传来的窸窸窣窣的声音。他又向下捣干了一回，借着俯冲的势头将整根性器都捅了进去。麦克斯尖叫了一声，而他身旁传来一阵抱怨。

“轻点儿。”尼尔说，“你得让他逐渐适应这个。”

P抬头望过去。尼尔已经脱掉了下半身的衣物，上身的衬衫也解开了一半。他的整张脸都红了，不知是被P身上不加控制的Alpha信息素给勾成了这样，还是近距离目睹真人秀而导致的。他盯着麦克斯的腹部，那儿已经被肏到鼓出了一小块，这意味着P已经深入到了直接干在生殖腔口上的程度。对于今晚才是初体验的青少年来说，这无疑太超过了。然而P只是平静地耸起肩膀，没有分毫相让的打算。

“如果他真的明确表示出了受不住的意思，我会配合调整的。”男人说着，轻轻拍了拍麦克斯翘起的屁股，“但显然他现在无法提出有效的反对意见。”

尼尔咬了下嘴唇，责怪般地瞪了他一眼。男人目光下移，留意到尼尔有一条手正背在身后，跪立分张的双腿间隐约可见淌下的汁水。他又轻轻捏了一下麦克斯的屁股，随后将那只手伸向尼尔，径直撬进两腿之间，不出意料地在股缝里摸到了尼尔自己的指节。

“还是说你要代他向我抗议？”他低声问。

他贴着尼尔的手指插进了自己的，准确地按在了前列腺上。尼尔抽了口气，翘立在空中的阴茎一阵抖动，顶端吐出一小股稀薄透明的体液。“你在故意使坏。”尼尔哑着嗓子说。男人开始用手指操他，坦然地迎上了他埋怨的视线。

“我被耍了太久。”男人说，“正在试图取回一点儿利息。”

尼尔一直在看。看他把麦克斯肏得哭叫不止，看他低下头去舔舐麦克斯腺体上的第一道伤口，看他将手掌覆压在麦克斯的胸膛和小腹上反复揉按。麦克斯的胸脯还未发育起来，就连肌肉线条都不够明显，比已经很瘦的尼尔还更单薄几分，乳头颜色也浅。P埋头去含，他听见尼尔在旁边小声呻吟。他接着用手指操另一个湿热发情的屁股，而尼尔也挪得离他越来越近，方便他将更多指节推进软滑的壁道。他又去按麦克斯的腹部，围着被自己的性器顶凸的那一块打转。麦克斯叫得更响了，望向他的双眼中泛起泪光。

尼尔则发出了短促的倒抽气声，被他捣开的甬道一阵收缩抽搐，就这么让他用手指干到了高潮。

男人从尼尔的屁股里抽出手来，把淋了半个手掌的蜜液抹到了他的腿根上。尼尔抱住他的手臂，发出低微的呜咽。麦克斯在他骤然加速的一阵颠动中浑身发着抖，眼神都有些涣散了。他的确是在干这男孩的腔口，初经人事的柔嫩壁道被他的阴茎撑得太满，他们交合的位置已经有小股的蜜液被挤到漏出来。他快要成结了，他犹豫了一秒，而被药物逼到情热不退的麦克斯似乎对信息素的变化趋势异常敏锐，主动将双腿缠上了他的腰。

“给我，”麦克斯呢喃道，“给我……我想要……”

这事儿注定要发生。他早就知道了。男人定下神来，卡在这年轻人的身体深处成了结。他们的身体被锁在一起，他将精液排入对方的腹中。他没有完全止住动作，他在灌注的过程中还缓缓地拱动着软嫩的腔口，让麦克斯止不住地呜咽。Omega的阴茎软在他自己的腹上，早先喝掉的酒害得他失控地漏出了一小股尿液。他瘫软在床，看上去凌乱又狼狈。男人感觉到身边的床铺一轻，是尼尔下了床。

“真过分。”尼尔咕哝道，推搡了一下他的胳膊。

空气中的腥臊气味并不明显，更为明显的是信息素的变化——麦克斯被标记了，原本馥郁纯粹的气息里也渗入了些微异质，沉淀在白麝香混柚花的甜美味道下方，像一场战争的残骸。现在他闻上去和尼尔相差无几了。他的Alpha凝视着他半阖的双眼，屈起指节蹭掉了他眼尾的一点儿湿润痕迹。

尼尔回来了，拿着干净毛巾替麦克斯揩拭了一番。他又瞪来一眼，P回望过去，决定干脆些用一个吻来堵住他的嘴。尼尔表现得并不强硬，稍经撩拨就开始热情地回吻，不加掩饰地从喉咙里挤出渴望的喘息。只用手指是不能将他喂饱的，P深知这点。也许这才是他感到不满的真正理由。

尼尔把毛巾扔下床。P握住他的手腕。“我是被拖下水的。”男人说。

“我知道。”尼尔低声说着，瞥了下眼神失去焦距的麦克斯，“尽管训斥他吧，他不会介意的。”

“因为他总算能学会知错就改了？”

“因为他终于如愿以偿。”

尼尔几乎是在叹息。P吻了他的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨、肩头，将他的衬衣完全解开，从他的背后扯落。标记完成了，房间里的信息素浓度还没减弱，男人的阴茎也还算精神。他从麦克斯的屁股里抽出了性器，缓缓退开，半裸着倚靠上床头。尼尔爬上他的膝盖，吻了他一次、两次，然后背转向他，让他用同一柄肉刃插进自己。

男人抱紧他的腰，将他圈坐进自己怀中，肏开他的甬道、回应那阵渴望的吸吮。尼尔用膝弯分担了一半重心，在每一次起坐颠动间哽出柔软的低泣。他还看着麦克斯，开始失去意识的麦克斯，总算将人诓进圈套、在陷阱里头备好了自己的麦克斯。男人轻轻贴上他的后颈，用唇齿磨蹭着已经存在于那里的咬痕，越过他的肩膀同样看向了那个平躺着的金发男孩。乱耍性子，惹是生非，然后在被逮个正着时笑得眼角弯弯，低声嚅嗫一句，我等了好久。

麦克斯逐渐阖上了双眼，好像终于能够卸下沉重心事，去浸入一个美梦。

他的意识是从黑暗中浮起的。他的头在痛，别的部位也在痛。他的四肢都没什么力气，他花了些时间才找回对它们的控制权。他睁开眼，抽动了一下手臂，意识到他的身上正盖着被褥。他又晕乎了几分钟，将被褥掀开一点，往里看了一眼。

他裹着一条宽松而柔软的睡袍，面料很新。他从体感判断出睡袍里头什么都没有。他浑身上下应该没有哪儿在流血。他的胸膛上有吻痕。他坐起来，一阵钝痛从股间向上蔓延，钻透了他的小腹。虽然他浑身上下都很干净清爽，腿间也没有多少黏糊不适的感觉，但这也足够他反应过来了。他抓着被面边缘，开始努力回想他能够清楚记得的最后一件事是什么。他是被人带来这里的，一个酒店标间，距离昨晚的会场不算太远。会场里发生了争斗，是他主动挑起的。他认为自己能够全身而退。他被人截住了，拦腰抱起挂在肩上离开了会场。那个人去了哪里？

他对着空气发了一小会儿呆，然后有人从盥洗间里走了出来，与他残存的记忆相应。

“麦克斯米利安·萨特。”男人沉声道。他下意识地挺直了后背，顶着腰间的酸痛大声回答：

“在，长官。”

“别耍滑头。”男人板着脸瞪他，“你太松懈了。如果你还想让我接着教导你，就别老是像这样自找麻烦。”

麦克斯垮下肩膀，自知理亏。他敢于去再三试探这个人的底线，但在真正将人惹火的情况下，他也没法硬着头皮假装自己一点儿都不感到心虚。在药效完全发作前的回忆被梳理出来之后，他意识到自己的确做过头了。“主动服药，真有你的。”男人厉声训斥他，“要是再有下回，谁也没法保证你还能完整地从床上醒来。我可不想从垃圾堆里挖出你被分了几段还能看出性虐待痕迹的尸体。”

麦克斯缩了缩脖子。然后他意识到自己的后颈处也在痛。

一盒药片隔着被面砸到了他的腿上。“什么？”他下意识地问了一句。他抬起头，男人已经走到桌边，正在往杯子里倒水。

“紧急避孕药。”男人硬着嗓子说，“这已经是我能找到的副作用最小的一种了，赶紧吃了。”

他放下水壶，几大步跨回来，把杯子放上了床头柜。麦克斯眨巴了一下眼睛，思绪还有些没跟上事态发展。不是说避孕药的部分，是对方的态度。男人直起身来，表情已经没那么凶了，眼神里头还有几分无奈。

“你才十七岁。”他说，“你真的想让我被凯特杀了是不是？”

麦克斯又眨了下眼。他的思绪终于跟上来了，他的心脏在一瞬间跳得飞快，冲破了他能够维持冷静的限度。随后他从床上跳了起来，不顾自己的身体还在抗议，就这么向着那个人扑了过去，在一声高亢的欢呼中紧紧抱住了他的Alpha，并理所当然地忽略了接踵而至的全部说教。


End file.
